Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a display control apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays typically are thinner and lighter than conventional displays. These characteristics of flat panel displays facilitate the portability of electronic products including such displays and also make implementing large screen and high-resolution displays easier.
A typical organic light-emitting display uses organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) which emit light due to recombination of electrons and holes to display an image. The typical organic light-emitting display includes pixels arranged in a matrix form in areas where scanning lines and data lines cross each other.